Azotea
by LadySuzume-Chan
Summary: Ella observaba desde la azotea. Cada día, después de clases, subía a su lugar secreto, donde podía ver todo el terreno de la preparatoria. Pero lo que realmente le interesaba era la cancha de fútbol, donde podía mirar a su amor platónico, el capitán del equipo, sin ningún tipo de impedimento. Solo la azotea conocía el amor que le profesaba al joven.


**Disclaimmer: Los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Clamp, si no fuese así, Sak y Shao serían novios desde el primer capítulo. La historia es de mi propiedad.**

 **Summary: Ella observaba desde la azotea. Cada día, después de clases, subía a su lugar secreto, donde podía ver todo el terreno de la preparatoria. Pero lo que realmente le interesaba era la cancha de fútbol, donde podía mirar a su amor platónico, el capitán del equipo, sin ningún tipo de impedimento. Solo la azotea conocía el amor que le profesaba al joven.**

* * *

Capítulo único.

-Sakura, ¿te encuentras bien? –la voz angelical de Tomoyo resonó entre mis pensamientos, trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad.

-Sí –respondí observándola-, ¿qué ocurre?

-La clase ha terminado y tú ni cuenta te has dado.

Miré a mí alrededor, comprobando que era cierto. Me ruboricé, haciendo que mí mejor amiga lanzase una carcajada al aire. Guardé rápido mis cosas, y ya con mi bolso al hombro, salimos del salón, encontrándonos con algunas pocas personas, la mayoría de las cuales se quedaba después de clases para los distintos talleres o actividades del instituto.

Tomoyo estaba en uno de esos talleres, el coro, mientras que por mi parte tenía mi actividad secreta y personal.

-Se me hace tarde ya. Nos veremos mañana, Sak –se despidió con su mano a medida que iba dirigiendo sus pasos al salón de música.

-¡Deslúmbralos con tu voz! –grité haciéndola reír.

Habiéndola perdido de vista, comencé a caminar con paso veloz entre los pasillos, rogando porque ningún conocido o amigo me viera y preguntase que era lo que hacía en el instituto, cuando yo nunca me había anotado en ninguna actividad. Llegando a mi destino, abrí la puerta y me interné en las oscuras y largas escaleras que ya tanto conocía y que me llevaban a lo alto del edificio.

La azotea.

El aire golpeó mi rostro, despeinando mi cabello que empezó a cosquillar en la piel descubierta de mi cuello. El cielo estaba completamente azul y el ambiente estaba inundado con aroma a flores, la primavera había llegado, y con ello la noticia de que restaban pocas semanas para graduarnos. Pero no quería llegar a ese día… eso significaría que no volvería a verlo a él.

Recordaba cómo había llegado a aquel lugar varios meses atrás. En esos momentos recuerdo haber necesitado estar sola y tranquila, y por consejo de un amigo había terminado acá arriba, descubriendo que la vista era magnífica y la tranquilidad envidiable.

Pero lo que más me había encantado era que tenía un lugar privilegiado para ver las canchas de fútbol, donde cada tarde después de clases, el equipo del instituto tenía sus prácticas. Prácticas a las que él, como capitán del equipo, asistía. Era un lugar en el cual podía observar sin ser observada, donde podía mirar cada uno de sus movimientos sin que lo notase. Era mi lugar favorito en todo el edificio y desde hacía varios meses iba cada tarde sin falta.

Suspiré al verlo ahí, corriendo alrededor de la cancha con sus compañeros, con quienes reía sin ningún tipo de problema. Shaoran Li me había robado el corazón desde el primer momento en que lo había visto, tres años atrás. Pero nunca se lo había mencionado a nadie, ni siquiera a mi mejor amiga.

Era un estudiante del extranjero que no solo tenía un excelente perfil académico, sino que también era excelente en los deportes. Era de esperarse que pronto se volviera popular, y así, a medida que él era más y más conocido, yo perdía las esperanzas de que me notara. ¿Cómo podría notar a alguien común y corriente estando rodeado de chicas tan exuberantes como lo eran las porristas?

Y no era que me creyera fea, pero no existía punto de comparación. Yo estaba al final de la lista de las cosas que Shaoran Li podía creer interesantes. Pero me conformaba con observarlo desde la azotea, donde no tenía que disimular, ni mirarlo de reojo con miedo de que mis amigas me descubriesen. No quería formar públicamente parte del grupo de chicas que suspiraban por él. Por eso nadie sabía lo que sentía. Sería siempre mi secreto.

Y así eran todos mis días. Cursaba mis clases con normalidad, almorzaba con mis amigas y, al final del día, escapaba a la azotea. Nadie sospechaba nada, y yo me esforzaba por disimular el amor que le profesaba cuando mis ojos se topaban con los suyos en algún pasillo, cuando a lo lejos podía escuchar su profunda voz o su armoniosa risa. Cuando accidentalmente chocábamos en la cafetería en las horas del almuerzo.

El silbato del entrenador se oyó, sobresaltándome. Todos dejaron de trotar y se dispusieron a hacerse pases con los balones que estaban esparcidos por todo el campo de juego. El sol golpeaba fuerte, sin embargo a ninguno parecía molestarle a pesar de tener sus frentes y ropas empapadas de transpiración.

Miré mi reloj de muñeca. Me quedaría unos quince minutos más y luego iría a mi casa, como mi rutina lo indicaba. Jamás de quedaba hasta el final del entrenamiento, aquello podía levantar sospechas al encontrarme saliendo en el mismo horario junto con todos los jugadores del equipo.

Me concentré en Shaoran, quien corría de un lado a otro, con su revoltoso cabello saltando disparado en todas las direcciones. ¿Sería sedoso como lo imaginaba? De seguro que sí, aunque estaba algo lejos de poder comprobarlo.

Por un momento creí verlo mirar en mi dirección, pero pronto descarté la idea al ver como seguía inmerso en sus actividades. Mi celular empezó a sonar, tomándome desprevenida, en mi bolso. Era una llamada entrante de Tomoyo, que seguro se encontraba ya saliendo del coro.

-Tomoyo –respondí rápido.

-Sak, ¿estás en tu casa? He pasado por el salón a buscar unas cosas y has dejado olvidado tu libro de aritmética, si quieres paso a dejártelo.

Empecé a sudar frío. Si Tomoyo iba a mi casa notaría mi clara ausencia y eso solo significaría tener que dar demasiadas explicaciones.

-¡No te preocupes! –me apuré en decir mientras empezaba a retirarme escaleras abajo dispuesta a ir ya a mi casa sin importarme no poder ver más a Shaoran-. Si quieres mañana en la tarde cuando nos veamos me lo traes. No quiero que te desvíes de tu casa –expliqué cerrando la puerta tras de mí y dirigiéndome a la salida.

-¿Segura? Tal vez tengas tareas que hacer para el lunes.

-Las podré hacer mañana o el domingo, ¿no crees? Nunca fui de hacer las cosas en tiempo y forma –dije restándole importancia-. ¿Qué tal el coro? –pregunté en un intento de desviar el tema de conversación, lo cual, afortunadamente, pude lograr.

Media hora más tarde ya estaba en mi casa, tranquila ante la idea de que Tomoyo cambiara de opinión y decidiese venir. Estando completamente sola, tomé un relajante baño, teniendo luego el tiempo de sobra para preparar la cena y mirar algún programa en la televisión hasta que mi padre llegara para comer. Y entre conversaciones y anécdotas con él, acerca de nuestro día, el sueño fue apoderándose de mí, para finalmente vencerme apenas me recosté en mi cama.

El fin de semana pasó con rapidez, pero en cambio, la entrante semana fue sumamente agobiante. Los exámenes comenzaban a aproximarse, por lo que los profesores estaban cada vez más exigentes, apenas y dándonos tiempo para respirar. Por ese hecho no había podido ver a Shaoran ni una sola vez, ni siquiera después de clases… el profesor de ciencias había asignado un proyecto en equipos y con mi compañero no nos podíamos dar el lujo de desaprobar, por lo que trabajamos sin descanso todas las tardes hasta entrada ya la noche.

Recién el viernes las cosas parecieron volver a la normalidad, y eso incluía mi visita a la azotea. Me despedí de Tomoyo y mis amigas como siempre y cinco minutos después estaba en la cima del edificio, respirando el puro y fresco aire que me rodeaba. Me acerqué al barandal, dispuesta a mirar el entrenamiento, pero pronto noté que algo no marchaba como siempre solía ser.

Él no estaba.

Extrañada miré en todo el entorno sin dar con su paradero, lo cual era sumamente raro. Shaoran jamás faltaba a una práctica. Pude reconocer a varios de sus compañeros que entrenaban, pero él no se encontraba entre ellos. Quizás no había asistido a la preparatoria ese día, era una posibilidad ya que tampoco lo había visto en los pasillos, aunque no era una garantía fiarme por ello debido a que no había prestado tampoco mucha atención en los pasillos.

Parecía paranoica, pero no quería resignarme a tener que verlo el lunes próximo, por lo que esperé algunos minutos, atenta a verlo caminando, pero sin embargo, en esos quince minutos Shaoran siguió sin aparecer. Ya sin esperanza de verlo opté por dar media vuelta y volver.

Giré sobre mis talones y antes de que pudiera dar un paso más, quedé petrificada ante la imagen frente a mí. Aunque mis ojos me estaban mostrando a mi amor platónico, Shaoran Li, frente a ellos, mi cabeza no quería reconocer que lo que veía era cierto. No era posible que estuviera realmente allí, era completamente descabellado e increíble.

-Sakura –dijo completamente serio mientras yo intentaba no hiperventilar al descubrir que conocía mi nombre.

Quise pronuncia palabra, pero solo logré abrir y cerrar mis labios repetidas veces asemejándome a un pez fuera del agua. Me ruboricé inmediatamente y solo quise huir de ahí, abochornada por su cercanía.

-Al fin puedo dar contigo –pronunció comenzando a caminar hacía donde me encontraba.

-¿Disculpa? –instintivamente di dos pasos hacia atrás, alejándome. Al instante siguiente ya me encontraba contra el barandal, acorralada cada vez más por el chico que seguía acercándose.

Había soñado mil veces con tenerlo tan cerca, y ahora que parecía estar cumpliéndose, solo podía sentir mis nervios a flor de piel y el temblor de mis piernas. Shaoran podía resultar ser muy intimidante.

-¿Sabes cuantas veces he subido las malditas escaleras hasta la azotea luego de los entrenamientos y nunca lograba encontrarte?

-¿Disculpa? –volví a preguntar sintiéndome verdaderamente tonta, pero es que no lograba entender absolutamente nada.

Shaoran rió-. ¿Tú eres Sakura, cierto? –asentí-. ¿Y vienes aquí luego de clases todos los días, cierto? –volví a asentir-. Entonces definitivamente eres tú a quien busco.

-¿Buscarme a mí?

-Por supuesto. He notado como llevas varios meses observándome desde aquí cada tarde.

-¿Me has notado? –pregunté avergonzada dejándome en completa evidencia.

-Afirmativo. Era extraño ver a una chica aquí arriba. Me costó darme cuenta que eras tú.

-Yo… lo siento –fue lo primero que atiné a decir-. No quería molestarte en tus prácticas, prometo que no volverá a suceder –aseguré sintiéndome una acosadora ante su mirada ámbar que no se desprendía de mis verdes ojos. Quise salir de allí, pero su mano me lo impidió. Un escalofrío me recorrió. Era la primera vez que me tocaba.

-¿Acaso dije que aquello me molestaba? –preguntó.

-Supuse que lo hacía, por eso querías venir a buscarme.

-¿Crees que ha sido para reclamarte algo? –soltó una carcajada con la cual quedé inmediatamente encantada-. Mi Sakura -¿su Sakura?-. Subía cada tarde en busca de ti, porque sabía que aquí no podrías huir como lo hacías cada día en el instituto.

-¿Huir? –no sabía si yo había tenido una muerte masiva de neuronas, perdiendo así la capacidad para razonar, pero cada vez que Shaoran decía algo yo me sentía más y más confundida.

-Cada vez que quería acercarme a ti en los pasillos o en el almuerzo, tú parecías salir disparada en dirección contraria –explicó sin soltar su suave agarre-. Desde segundo año de preparatoria que quiero entablar la más mínima conversación contigo, pero me lo has puesto difícil… hasta hace unos meses.

-¿Conversar conmigo? ¿Hasta hace unos meses? –Shaoran volvió a sonreír y yo quedé encantada y a la vez desconcertada por lo bizarra que me resultaba aquella conversación.

-Sí, hasta hace unos meses, cuando que descubrí que eras tú mi misteriosa observadora. Lo cual me extrañó más. ¿Por qué en el instituto me ignorabas pero aquí no? Subí cada maldito día para encontrarte y averiguarlo y tú simplemente parecías haber sido tragada por la tierra -sonreí al descubrir que había salido ilesa todas esas veces. En verdad lograba ser escurridiza cuando quería-. ¿Y bien? ¿Me dirás la razón?

¿Decirle la razón a él de por qué lo espiaba cuando ni siquiera mi mejor amiga lo sabía? Tenía derecho a saberlo, después de todo era "víctima" de mi acoso, pero hacerlo me dejaría en evidencia. Mentir no era una opción, era una pésima mentirosa y Shaoran se daría cuenta sin duda.

Lo mejor sería simplemente decir la verdad; confesarle mis sentimientos.

Confesarle que desde el primer momento en que lo vi había quedado completamente embobada con él. Que por miedo al rechazo jamás me acerqué, limitando a verlo desde aquí, guardándome mis sentimientos solo para mí. Decirle que moría por pasar mis dedos entre las hebras de su cabello, deleitándome con su obvia suavidad. Decirle que deseaba perderme en su mirada y fundirme entre sus brazos. Decirle que fantaseaba con descubrir el sabor de sus labios…

Y lo hice. Luego de tanto tiempo guardando el secreto y con un atisbo de valentía pero igualmente abochornada, le confesé a Shaoran Li que me gustaba.

Él permaneció callado, sin soltarme y sin demostrar ninguna emoción en su rostro que me ayudase a descifrar qué era lo que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos. Shaoran en ese sentido siempre había sido un misterio y al parecer lo seguiría siendo.

-Que pérdida de tiempo, ¿no? –fue lo único que preguntó, completamente serio.

Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y creí oír como mi corazón se quebraba. Shaoran parecía haberme rechazado, claro estaba, y yo quería huir de allí rápidamente y ocultarme, pero su agarre seguía impidiéndome movimiento alguno.

Y sin poder reaccionar más que con la estupefacción, sentí algo que jamás creí que sentiría. Con extrema delicadeza, Shaoran había pasado sus brazos por mi cintura, abrazándome, ocultando su rostro en el hueco entre mi hombro y mi cuello, produciéndome cosquillas con su respiración.

En un acto algo inconsciente por no querer desaprovechar la oportunidad, deslicé mis brazos por sus anchos hombros, entrelazando mis manos en su cuello, mientras mis dedos jugueteaban con su cabello. Sí, era suave.

El silencio reinó varios minutos. No iba a pronunciar palabra alguna por miedo a romper esa hermosa burbuja que se había formado a nuestra alrededor con ese simple abrazo. Lo que había dicho Shaoran no concordaba con nada de lo que hacía, pero no iba a ponerme a replicar. No en ese momento.

-No sabes hace cuánto tiempo que deseaba estar así contigo –susurró en mi oído erizando mi piel con su profunda y sedosa voz.

Mordí mi labio mientras el deshacía el abrazo pero sin alejarse del todo de mí. No dijo nada más, solo se limitó a pasear su mirada de mis ojos a mi boca, poniéndome sumamente nerviosa. Tentándome y queriendo que él se tentara.

-Shaoran, tú… -y mis palabras fueron acalladas por el segundo sorpresivo acto del chico que jamás creí que podría tener conmigo.

Shaoran Li, el joven que robaba mis suspiros, ahora me estaba robando el aliento con un arrebatador beso que hizo cosquillear mis manos, temblar mis rodillas y revolucionar las miles de mariposas de mi estómago. Le correspondí como pude, adecuándome a un ritmo lento pero exigente, que dejaba mis hormonas de cabeza. Era mejor de lo que alguna vez había soñado.

-Que pérdida de tiempo, ¿no? –volvió a decir cuando nos separamos en busca de aire.

-No entiendo a que te refieres, Shaoran –dije queriendo que se explayara más para así entender de una vez el por qué decía eso cuando hacía lo contrario.

-A que de haber sabido antes de tus sentimientos por mí, te podría haber abrazado y besado desde hace varios meses atrás.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunté sorprendida aun sin procesar del todo sus palabras.

-Sakura, tú también me gustas.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces, en menos de quince minutos, Shaoran me había sorprendido, haciendo o diciendo cosas que solo en mis más alocados sueños o imaginaciones podían ocurrir. Lo primero que se me ocurrió hacer fue pellizcarme para descartar la idea de estar soñando, pero me abstuve de hacerlo y terminar haciendo el ridículo frente al chico que se me estaba declarando.

-¿En… serio? –pregunté aun incré , ¿por qué? Siempre estabas rodeado de tantas chicas despampanantes y…

-Porque tú eras diferente –interrumpió-. No eras como las insoportables porristas que se me lanzaban en la primera oportunidad que veían. Simplemente me ignorabas y eso terminó por volverme loco en todos los sentidos posibles. El que no hayas sido como todas las demás hizo que terminara fijándome en ti. Además –sonrió de lado-, tú no te quedas atrás en cuanto a lo despampanante… tienes un trasero que…

-¡Shaoran! –grité avergonzada golpeando su hombro con fuerza.

Empezó a reír y yo terminé contagiada por él. La situación era bizarra a su manera pero a la vez encantadora. Yo sonreía como una boba, perdida en los ojos y en los labios de Shaoran, que, para sorpresa mía, sabían a chocolate. Si ayer me hubiesen dicho que esto pasaría hoy día, me hubiese reído como si se tratase de la mejor broma que alguna vez me hayan contado.

-Sakura –no pude evitar morder mi labio inferior ante su llamado. Mi nombre sonaba tan bien pronunciado con su voz-, ¿aceptarías una cita conmigo?

-Convénceme –susurré sugestivamente.

Sonrió y luego besó mis labios, tomándose el tiempo para saborear todo a su paso, logrando una vez más que mi mundo girará trescientos sesenta grados en un solo segundo. Podría acostumbrarme a eso.

-¿Y bien? –se separó apenas unos milímetros tan solo para poder verme.

-No sé si te mereces una cita conmigo.

-Con gusto intentaré convencerte durante el resto del día –y volvió a besarme.

Sí. Definitivamente me podría a sus besos.

* * *

 **N/A: Buenos días, tardes, noches.**

 **Y después de tanto tiempo regreso con esta pequeña e inocente historia que surgió anoche antes de dormir, y que hoy me tomé el debido tiempo para escribirla, editarla y subirla, para gusto o disgusto de ustedes.**

 **¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero les haya gustado, y de ser así, que me lo hagan saber. No hay mejor incentivo para un escritor que la opinión de sus lectores. Es lo más importante para mí, logran sacarme sonrisas y hacer que día a día me esfuerce más en este arte. El arte de la escritura.**

 **Hace tiempo venía ya queriendo subir algo, pero no se me caía una idea… hasta que llegó esto… y otra historia corta, pero no tan tierna e inocente como esta, en la cual aun trabajo y no dudaré en subir apenas esté conforme con el resultado.**

 **Gracias por leer (si es que han llegado al aburrido punto de leer mis aburridas notas). ¡Esto es un regalo puro y exclusivamente para ustedes!**

 **Sin más molestias que ocasionarles, nos leemos pronto en alguna otra historia.**

 **Besos sabor a frutillas con chocolate,**

 **LadySuzume-chan.**


End file.
